The Marauders Era
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: This is a story of the Marauders. 7 years. Four best friends. Two enemies. One couple. These students get to know each other, become friends and enemies, and face the realization that You-Know-Who is getting stronger.


"Is this it? Now, I don't see a 9 and ¾. I just see 9 and 10…" Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter with a confused yet excited look on her face. "Don't worry, Mum. Sev said to just run through the wall in between…" Lily looked at the wall and took a deep breath. "One, two-" "LILY! HEY, LILY!" Lily turned to look at her friend. "Sev! You'll know how to do this! Hey-where are your parents?" There was a pause, and then Severus mumbled, "They dropped me off." He looked at Lily's parents, and said, "It's nice to see you, Mr. Evans; Mrs. Evans." They warmly greeted Severus, and then they followed him through the barrier.

"Whoa," Lily whispered, "This place is so cool. Tuney, come look!" Petunia glared at her little sister. "No, thanks, Lily. I only came here because Mum and Dad made me." She rolled her eyes. "Have fun at your school for _freaks_." Lily began to tear up. She hugged her parents good bye, and tried to hug Petunia, but her sister pulled away. She followed Severus onto the train, and then it drove away.

Severus and Lily went into a compartment towards the back. It was mostly empty, with only one boy sitting there. He was handsome, with navy-blue eyes and jet black hair that was parted to the side, and went to his jaw. "Hello," Lily told him quietly. "Hi, there," he replied, "I'm Sirius Black." "I'm Lily Evans!" Lily told him cheerfully. Severus sat down looking annoyed, but stayed silent. "Hey," a boy interrupted from the doorway, "Is there an empty seat in here? The place is full!" Sirius scooted over to make room for the boy. He had bright blue eyes, a mischievous grin, and messy black hair that stuck up in the back. "You know what houses you wanna be in yet? I wanna be in Gryffindor, with the brave!" He mimicked holding up a sword. "I think I would just _die _if I was in Slytherin. How about you?" He said, turning to Sirius. "All of my family members have been in Slytherin," he said solemnly. "But hopefully I'll end up somewhere else." Both boys broke into a grin and began talking.

"You nervous?" Lily whispered to Severus. "Hardly," he replied quickly. "And you?" "Quite, actually. What if-what if they don't like me? I mean, since I'm…" "Don't worry. They won't care about your blood. I promise. They'll love you." Lily grinned at her best friend gratefully, then tuned back into the boys' conversation.

"And, oh, Quidditch! I can't _believe _that we're not allowed to be on the Quidditch teams until we're second years. I can't imagine what we'll do for fun until then," the dark-haired boy blurted. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find _something _fun to do until then," Sirius replied mischievously. "What did you say your name was?" "I didn't. But it's James. James Potter." "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," Sirius replied mock-politely. "The pleasure is all mine, Sir. And you are?" "Sirius. Sirius Black." The two boys grinned at each other, and all of a sudden neither one of them could stop talking. It was like they had both come to the conclusion that they needed to tell each other everything, so each one began re-hashing his life story.

"And then my brother was a Slytherin and-" "-And my pop rode a hypogriff, and he told me-" "And he was on the Quidditch team and-" "My mum and pop were both keepers!" They kept talking the whole time, until the food cart came.

"Oh goody, I'm ravenous!" James and Sirius bought among the two of them a bag of Bertie Botts' Every Flavoured Beans, half a dozen cauldron cakes, and a load of chocolate frogs. Neither Lily nor Severus bought anything. James tossed a cauldron cake to Lily, who caught it swiftly. "Thanks," she said, grinning. "You're not too bad at catching," he admitted. "Maybe _you _should try out for the team next year." Lily shrugged, then turned to her friend and ripped the cake in half. She handed a piece to Severus. Sirius and James put the rest of the candy on a table in the center, and the four of them shared it. "So, Catcher, what do you call yourself?" "Lily Evans. And please, don't call me 'catcher'." "Why not, Catcher?" Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius grinned and joined in.

"Well, what would you prefer? Lily Pad?" Lily made a face, and the two boys cracked up laughing. James grinned. "So, Pad…" The boys burst into a fit of laughter again, and this time Lily joined them. "Ew! Anything but 'pad'! Honestly?" Sirius looked at Severus, a grin on his face. "So, Sebellus, are you and Pad from the same town? You seem to know each other." "Snivellus? Your name is Snivellus?" James Potter was laughing so hard now that he was in tears. "Now, now," Lily scolded, "That's not very nice. And it's not Sebellus, or Snivellus-it's Severus! Sev. Er. Uss." Severus, who had been silent this whole time, looked embarrassed. "Lily, please, I can handle it myself. Please shut up." "Don't talk to her like that, Snivelly!" James snapped. "Potter, Potter stop it!"

The train finally stopped, and all of the first years got off and into a big boat, with a tall, hairy man. "Oy," the man said with a huge grin, "Hello ther! Oi'm 'Agrid! Welcome ter 'Ogwarts!" The boys and girls all ran into the boat and sat down. "Please to meet you, Hagrid!" Lily called up to the man. "I'm Lily Evans." Hagrid gave a huge, friendly grin. "Lily! It's a pleasure to meet you, as well!" The two broke out in conversation, and the boat set sail for Hogwarts.


End file.
